The present invention relates to the structure of a thermal head applicable to a thermal printer of the type using a paper to which thermally fusible or sublimable ink is applied or of the type using a heat-sensitive paper.
A prior art thermal head mounted on a thermal printer includes a heat-generating resistance body having one or more heat-generating portions, and a pair of electrode portions which are associated with the resistance body, a plurality of such resistance body and electrode units being arranged in an array. A problem with this kind of prior art thermal head is that not more than one kind of printing patterns is available, that is, it is impossible to vary a pattern configuration for the purpose of controlling density or thickness of printing.